


In Another World

by Long_May_She_Reign



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Backstabbers, Betrayal, Bunch of no good backstabbers lol, Crazy, Cuckoo for coco puffs, Does he fall?, F/M, False friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Hatred, I hope this is driving you crazy., Intrigue, Is it figurative?, Is it metaphorical?, Love, M/M, Mary - Freeform, Not a Fairytale World, Old Love, Old Tale, Only I know suckas ;D, Or am I? ;P, Plot Twists, Power Play, Romance, Sex (light), She likes those coco's., Suspense, True friendships, Vanilla, What else can you expect in the age of nobility, Who will be there when he falls?, Who's real and who's false?, Will there be a fairytale ending, done, is crazy, oh!, reign - Freeform, the kings mother, twists, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_May_She_Reign/pseuds/Long_May_She_Reign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary would have been a force to be reckoned with, were it not for the forces that conspired against her. Her heart made her weak and vulnerable, and her love interests left her broken more than once. What would have happened in Scotland and France if Mary were born a boy who grew into a king? How would the people around her have been effected? Most importantly, will Scotland survive under the rule of someone who Elizabeth desperately wants dead, even more than she ever wanted Mary to be?</p><p>**Sidenote: Mary's mothers' name is Mary, so when you see the name Mary, that's who I'm talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Lions Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for some reason this site messes up on the editing especially when I try to press enter to put more space in between separate paragraphs, etc. The baby being born is the past, and then it's supposed to be three lines, then it's supposed to read, "The King of Scotland...." which is in the present.

“Your Majesty, you’ve done it. It’s finally over.” the midwife soothed the queen as the sound of a baby squalling filled the room.

“What is it? Is it a boy? A girl?” the queen asked as she tried to sit up in her bed to see it before collapsing back against the pillows, too exhausted to move.

“It’s a boy, your majesty. You’ve given birth to a healthy baby boy.”

The queen began to cry. “Thank you God. Scotland is saved.” 

The King of Scotland looked out over his kingdom. His horse nickered and moved agitatedly beneath him, waiting, not so patiently, to be freed over the land. He petted his horses’ mane soothingly. “Whoa, Geay, easy girl.” 

Geay was a white horse and the Kings prized possession. She'd been his fourteenth birthday present and ever since he first rode her he loved her. In her was a kindred spirit that wanted to be released, to run free like a tornado, unrestricted by any bridles or people. He named her Geay after the wind, which she challenged in speed and in the desire for freedom. As Ayrshire petted Geay she relaxed, calming underneath her masters caring ministrations. 

“There you go, good girl.” 

He looked back out over the land contemplatingly. He was on a hill overlooking the rolling, green lands of his beloved country, Scotland. Off in the distance he could see the start of a village with dots as tiny as ants moving around. He clicked his tongue and started towards it and his castle. 

 

When he reached the castle he tossed the reins of his horse to the stable boy. “Brush her off to cool her down, she’s done some hard riding. Once you have finished and she’s cooled down completely see to it she gets the best hay we have.”

“Yes, King Ayrshire.” 

Ayrshire would usually tend Geay himself, but he had important matters to attend to, and if he waited it would only spell trouble for him.

He started forward, going around the back of the castle towards the servant’s entrance. Ducking through a door he came into the kitchen. A servant girl passed by him with a tray of steaming apple tarts and he grabbed one, biting into the crisp, juicy delicacy. He had to contain a groan as the sweet and sour juices burst forth in his mouth- there was a light hint of cinnamon and some other fruit he couldn’t quite place. Mariam had outdone herself this time.

“Ey naew, Ah dinnae say yae could be havin ony o’ tha’ naew did Ah?” Mariam, the one and only, seethed as she smacked the blushing King outside his head.

“A King doesn’t need permission.” he informed her haughtily as he went to take another bite, ducking a blow.

“Ah daen’t recall gevin yae permission tae be fillin up naew did Ah, yae arse?”

“How could I ever fill up enough that I don’t have room for more of your delicious pieces of art?” he asked jokingly as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek to soften her up. Mariam was one of the only servants in the castle who could talk to him in such a manner. She had been with Ayrshire his whole life- he’d practically grown up in the kitchens, a place he went to spirit away food whenever he was hungry, which might as well have been all the time. Him and Mariam had gotten into quite a few scrabbles when he was younger. He would steal an apple and she’d go chasing him out of the kitchen, a dusting of flour on one cheek and a pan brandished above her head as she threatened to, “B’et the luvin shet out of yae!” After all this time she was practically his mother, the only difference being that he enjoyed Mariam’s company. How could he not- as a forty year old spitfire of a woman, with traditional red, unruly Scottish curls and fire spitting from her eyes, she was a force to be reckoned with and a character to never be forgotten. 

Ayrshire walked off before Mariam could decide it had been too long since she’d used a frying pan on him and climbed the stairs up to the castle, deciding it was best he faced his mother now as a man than later when she could think of the perfect way to embarrass him and turn him into a sniveling child, something she seemed to excel at when it came to men. She would be furious he had left, but he couldn’t give a damn about that. 

When he finally reached the main castle from the kitchen corridor a hush fell over everyone nearby. They eyed him, some with amusement, some with anticipation, and others with a very palpable fear, but no matter the look they held in their eyes, all scattered quickly.

He sighed. It was that bad. He trudged forward with the walk of a man on his way to hang. He was suddenly less confident about the confrontation that would come with his mother. He walked up to her study door on the second floor. When the guard saw him he flushed and made the sign of the cross. 

“Oh for Christ sakes quit it!” Ayrshire snapped as the other guard cackled bemusedly, quickly shutting up when Ayrshire shot him a cold look, although he could tell he had stopped only through a force of sheer will. 

“Go on, announce me.” he told the guard who had laughed. He figured it was a fitting punishment. With a bow, the unlucky guard turned and entered the Queen’s study. 

“My lady, King Ayrshire requests an audience.” 

“How lovely! Send him in.” Mary said in reply. Ayrshire noted the absence of anger in her voice and wondered what was going on. 

“My Queen.” Ayrshire began walking forward, not bothering to wait for the guard to exit again and wave him in. 

“Mother, I would like to begin by saying…”

“Ayrshire, darling, how great it is that you are here!” he blinked in shock as his mother greeted him enthusiastically. He looked about the room to see they weren’t alone. 

“Dear, this is the French ambassador, Lord Elie. Lord Elie, this is my son, King Ayrshire.” she introduced the two. 

Ayrshire eyed the man appraisingly as he bowed deeply. So this was the man his mother was putting on the show for. 

“Lord Elie and I were just discussing Princess Claude. We have decided she should come down here so you two can get to know one another better.”

“I look forward to it.” Ayrshire said with a kindly smile as he bowed his head. For all his displays of cordiality, though, inside he seethed. 

“Lord Elie, it was wonderful talking to you, but I want to discuss matters with my son now. We shall continue our conversation later.”

“Queen Mary.” Elie said with a courteous bow before he left the room. Mary's smile stayed plastered to her face until the door had closed. 

“You should not have left!” she whirled on Ayrshire. 

Ayrshire leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms casually, utterly indifferent to what his mother thought or felt. 

“I had no desire to stay.”

“What you did was impulsive and stupid.”

“Do you mean what, or who?” he asked pointedly. Mary threw her arms into the air. 

“I am attempting to uphold a marriage arrangement with a French princess. Were the marriage to go through it would be a great gain for Scotland. But this princess is said to be fickle and you gallivanting about with other girls is not going to help you win her hand!” 

“It wasn’t girls I was gallivanting about with. It was a girl, one, singular.”

Mary didn’t appreciate his cheekiness as much as he did. “You are the King, and Scotland is under constant threat. You should not be having any dalliances. End things with Lady Kenna now or else your country will suffer for it.”

He looked away, his jaw working angrily. “My country is already suffering for it. France has not exactly been forthcoming concerning my marriage to their princess. Claude is only as fickle as her country, as much as you complain about the girl herself. Me having a mistress is not going to hurt that. Be honest, you’re not angry about me dipping my stick into a creek, you’re upset that I didn’t listen to you as readily as your dogs do.”

“No, my anger is that she isn’t just your mistress, is she? She’s much more to you.”

Ayrshire fidgeted uncomfortably but held his ground. He hadn’t been aware his mother had known that. “She may be more to me, but as a king I won’t act on it. I know I can’t.” he assured her sincerely. 

She turned from him, somewhat appeased, though still not anywhere near happy with the answer he’d supplied. “Very well then. You may go. Heed my words though- end your relationship with Kenna, or it will be the end of Scotland.” 

He turned and opened the door quickly, wanting nothing more than to escape Mary. “Oh mother, don’t be so dramatic. Nothing of the sort will happen.”


	2. Things That Blossom in the Moonlight

When he got back to his room, Kenna was waiting for him, her beautiful doe-brown eyes wide with fear. “Everyone is talking about us. We’re the gossip of the entire castle, and your mother…”

He walked up to Kenna and grasped her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and kissing each. “I know what you’re thinking Kenna, and I’m telling you now, don’t you dare. I’m never giving you up. My mother may wish it but I would never do that to you. I love you.” 

“She sought me out, Ayrshire. She told me if I didn’t end things with you she would find a way to ruin me.”

He tensed up when he heard that, turning to stalk out of the room. He would not let his mother get away with that. Kenna grabbed him. “Don’t. You have been gone long enough this day.” she pleaded, pulling him close.

He cupped Kenna’s face lovingly, stroking his thumb across her rosy cheek. “Do not ever fear my mother. I am the King- she would not dare do anything to displease me. If she ever touches you I will bring the fury of hell itself upon her. You have nothing to be afraid of, Kenna. I will always protect you.”

She blinked back tears of relief as she pulled him closer, holding him tightly in her arms as a million thoughts ran through her head. Of them all, one of them worked its way out. “I love you so much, Ayrshire.” 

He pulled away just enough to look deeply into those entrancing brown eyes of hers, the ones he loved so much. They were what had attracted him to her first. When he had first seen her it had been at a ball. As people had moved all around to the rhythm of the slow music, spinning in circles and modestly touching hands to hands, he had focused in on her. He’d stared, mesmerized, at those eyes of hers that gave her the appearance of an innocent girl. When he’d gone over to talk to her he soon learned they were every bit deceiving. She was a seductive temptress, every part of her flirtatious and womanly. Nothing about her was innocent, even though she had still been a virgin at the time. He had found himself captivated by the woman he had quickly come to love, for more than her eyes. Everything about her was beautiful, including her soul. 

He leaned his head down so his forehead rested gently against hers. They stood there like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Finally, Kenna’s chest pressing up against his, her long, lithe body leaning against his tall, muscular one, all became too much. He had to have more, and he hoped his mother, his steward, hell, the whole damn castle was listening. Maybe then they’d understand nothing could ever force him away from her. He leaned down and kissed her, at first lovingly, just trying to connect with her on a spiritual level as well as a physical one. It soon became more forceful as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pushed her body closer still, rubbing against him in a way that she knew sent him over the edge. His tongue dominated her mouth, rolling and sliding softly over every edge, dip, and corner. It demanded more from her. She obliged, unbuttoning his shirt as he edged her backwards towards his bed. She broke away and went up to sit atop the silk sheets. She began to peel off her clothes, sliding off her dress so that he could see the red chemise she was wearing underneath. It was red satin around her chest, but everything else was lace, playing peekaboo with all of her. He groaned but didn’t come near her, wanting to watch her. 

“Do you like this?” she purred silkily as she ran one hand across her chest, caressing a tight nipple in between her fingers. The other hand slipped beneath her chemise. She began teasing herself, throwing her head back as Ayrshire watched. Soft moans began to creep out of her mouth as one finger circled her clit, another sensually sliding in and out of her. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He strode forward, and in two quick steps he was right beside her. He caught her arm and pulled her finger out, replacing it with his own. She let out a small gasp as his long, thick finger slid in, but she knew it was nothing compared to what would come next. She shivered in excitement and pleasure at the thought of his dick doing what his finger was to her now. 

“Yes I like it. I like it too damn much.” he growled before crushing his lips to hers. She lay back on the bed and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him so that they lay so tightly together their bodies were indiscernible. She reached down and worked off his pants as he slipped a second finger in with the first, stroking the sensitive inner walls of her cunt as his thumb stroked the outside. His other hand tore open the ties to her chemise, baring her to the cold air and his searching gaze.

“I want to drive out all of your memories, until I am the only thing in your mind.” she whispered into his ear as she ripped his pants open and forced them off. She grabbed the thing that had been the object of all her dirty fantasies when they first met and ever since. She stroked his dick with long, skilled fingers. As she pumped her hand up and down she circled his sensitive head and brushed her fingers along his balls. He arched into her hand as his fingers returned the favor, driving deeper into her as his thumb increased the pressure and dragged across her clit. Finally he slid his fingers out and he caught her hand, stopping her from sending him any closer to the edge. 

“I want you now.” he kissed her neck, right beneath her ear. “I want you squirming beneath me as you cry out my name.” his lips traveled further down her neck, nipping and sucking as his hand massaged her chest until she was moaning and clinging frantically to him. “I want to make you scream until this whole castle knows that you’re mine and I’m yours.” he kissed her collarbone, quickly darting his tongue out to lick the hollow before he trailed his lips further down. He caught her tight nipple in his mouth, licking around the rosy nub as his lips massaged it. She hissed and pulled him closer, urging her chest closer to him. 

“Ayrshire, please, I can’t wait any longer.” she begged as she rubbed against him, pressing her cunt enticingly against his dick. 

He looked into her eyes as he slid into her. He saw the pleasure that flooded them a second before her eyes shut and her head fell back. Her hands traveled up and down as he drove into her. She began to cry out as quickened the pace. 

“You’re not there yet. I will have you screaming.” he panted as he sped up, driving into her almost punishingly, but God how she loved it. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she raked her fingernails down his back. She couldn’t take anymore. He tilted her hips so that he hit her sweet spot. She screamed out as he banged into the tight bundle of nerves again and again until his name was ringing off of the castle walls. They came together, joining into one being as they both found their release in each other.

He cradled Kenna in his arms when they were done, needing to be close to her as much as he wanted to. He would never be able to let her go, no matter how much others might insist he did, no matter what may come. He loved her, and to deny her would be to deny himself. 

“Ayrshire, what’s going to become of me?” she asked him as she traced a finger along his muscles.

“Nothing, I promise.” she smiled at his words but it was a forced one.

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I would move heaven and hell to keep you safe.” he stroked her lip along to her cheek. “And because you would never allow anything to happen to you. Don’t forget that fire of your own.” 

He grabbed her hips and rolled with her across the bed, kissing her neck as he went and causing her beautiful peals of laughter to echo out like a songbirds in the day. 

“You, who are as fierce as any woman, and as dangerous as any lion. You have my protection, even if you don’t need it.”

“Ayrshire, you don’t mean that.” she scoffed as a blush colored her cheeks. 

He nestled his head into her hair, burying it in the crook of her neck. “You know I do.”

She caught his face in between her hands and brought him up for a kiss. “How did I ever get you?”

“There’s a simple answer to that. But first, you have to sit up…” he brought her up so that she was straddling his hips, “look me in the eyes…” he did exactly that, not breaking eye contact, “and know that when I say you got me because you were you, without restriction or exception, I say it in earnest.”

“I love you.” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

He let her before grabbing her hand and pulling her up off the bed. “Get dressed.”

“Why? Wouldn’t you rather stay here? We could stay awake all night like we used to.” she said suggestively.

“We’re going to be staying awake all night, just not here.”

“Oh, are we going to be playing a game of count the freckles in another part of the castle, then?” she thrilled excitedly. 

“Not exactly. I thought you would be upset by the, shall we call them events? That took place, so before I came up I arranged something.”

“What did you arrange?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you.” he said as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “Now hurry and get dressed.” 

“What should I wear?” 

“I don’t think so. You’re not going to trick me into giving you a hint as to what we’re doing that easily.”

“But I need to know how to dress.” she said innocently.

“No, you don’t, because I’m going to be dressing you.”

“Wha-what?” she stuttered uncertainly.

Ayrshire came up and tied a blindfold around her eyes so she couldn’t see anything.

“I know, this is highly irregular, but I don’t care. You deserve this.” 

Kenna heard their closet door open and shut. “This is so romantic Ayrshire.”

“Wait until you see what I have planned. Also, please don’t tell anyone of this. It would be the end of me.” he said in a joking manner but while being completely serious. He could never look anyone in the eyes again if they knew he had helped Kenna get dressed like he was one of her ladies maids. He wanted her to know that he was at her service so she could be assured once and for all that he was hers. If that meant emasculating himself, so be it. His pride could take the blow for her sake. He raised her arms into the air so he could tie the chemise he had grabbed.

“Not anyone? Not even, say, Aylee?” she gently teased.

“Especially not Aylee. She means well, but she gossips like an old maid.” he tried to joke back but he was dying on the inside. The only thing that prevented him from stopping was that he knew she would never really tell anyone. He finished up tying her chemise and slid on her dress, a simple dark green one with long sleeves. 

“Hmmm, long sleeves. So we’re going somewhere cooler…”

He scowled and covered her mouth with his hand. “Stop trying to guess.”

He bent over and laid a pair of her shoes on the floor, guiding her tiny feet to them and carefully slipping them on. They were the comfiest pair he could find. Rising, he threw a wool shawl over her shoulders. 

“There, you’re ready. Now all that is left is to follow me.” 

“Can I take the blindfold off?” she requested, fingering the silken folds. 

“No, I don’t want you to see anything. Besides, you look so lovely in it.” he growled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the door. 

“So you are not going to give me any clue as to where we’re going?” she protested.

“Not- even- one.” he said insistently. 

He led her down the stairs, being careful and supporting her so she didn’t trip and fall. They made it to the bottom safely, with only one stumble to speak of. He guided her to the front door and up to his horse that was waiting outside. 

“I’m going to climb up on a horse now and you’re going to come up after me. Do you trust me?”

She didn’t hesitate before nodding her head. The footman held the reigns as he climbed onto the horse. He helped the footman guide her up. Making sure she was securely seated and comfortable, he clicked his tongue and Slinter, a good horse but much easier on a first timer like Kenna than Geay would be, started off at a slow trot. He guided the horse around the castle and over a hill before coming up on the lake within the walls. 

He helped Kenna down as another footman led the horse further away. Grabbing Kenna by her waist, Ayrshire positioned her at the perfect spot on the hill he had chosen before. A signal was given and soft music started up as he whipped off the blindfold. Kenna was met with the almost magical sight of millions of fireflies buzzing over the lake underneath the twinkling midnight sky. A picnic was laid out before her feet. With the soft music playing it was a perfect night.

“Ayrshire…” she began but stopped, not sure what to say. 

He sat down on the blanket, pulling her beside him. “What do you think?”

“It couldn’t be more perfect. I love it.” she said as she leaned into him and opened her mouth to accept the strawberry he held up to it. 

“I’m glad.” they talked and danced the night away, staying out for hours, until finally the morning sunrise started to spread its peaches and purples across the awakening sky. They rode back to the castle underneath its warming rays, Kenna tucked safely asleep in Ayrshire’s arms. He carried her up to their room, not willing to wake her. He laid her in bed and couldn’t help but think how angelic and peaceful she looked, something she hadn’t had the pleasure of feeling lately. He went into his study to talk to his advisors as kings must do, but this time he went with a strange sort of peace, knowing he had calmed any fears Kenna still harbored, and knowing he had put to rest any gossip that he planned on leaving Kenna.


	3. In the Heart of a Noble

“Ayrshire, it’s been a long time!”

“Jaimie, so it has! You’ve been gone quite a while.” Ayrshire chuckled as he clasped his friend, who had been off hunting, to him. 

“Yes, hunting took longer than I had expected.”

“What was your game? Big eyed does, or bigger eyed beauties?”

Jaimie laughed. “So you’ve heard of the bewitching beauties in Inverness, have you!”

“They are renowned world wide. Is there a soul alive that hasn’t heard of them?” Ayrshire grew serious as he talked to Jaimie. “It’s good to have you back.” 

Ayrshire couldn’t help but miss his friend while he had been gone. Jaimie had a devilish sense of humor that had influenced both of them momentously. They used to get into more trouble than the whole castle could handle when they were younger, but through it all Jaimie had always had Ayrshire’s back. Never once in his kingship, where he had been taught to never trust anyone, had Ayrshire ever doubted Jaimie’s loyalty.

“Don’t take it personally when I say that I wish I was still in Inverness.”

“Not on my life. I’m afraid you’ve come at a rather tumultuous time. The Queen has decided she’s upset with me this month.”

“Ahh, which means next month you’ll be in her favor. These are good pieces of information to have. It lets me know who I must suck up to in order to gain favor in this court.”

Ayrshire gave out a dry chuckle at the joke that masked the truth, and Jaimie hesitated a moment before going on, sensing he was about to encroach on dangerous territory. “I must admit, I had heard of her displeasure already.”

“Is that so.” his gaze darkened.

“Yes. Ayrshire, as you’re friend, I’m going to tell you what your advisors seem to have neglected to say. Your people see you as being foolish. You’re having a dalliance with a girl that will bring you to no end. She helps Scotland in no way, she gives us no alliances. They are displeased and it’s causing tensions to rise.”

“I will tell you what I told my advisors, as we have already spoken on this matter. Kenna is more than a dalliance, but I am still the king and I realize what must be done for the good of Scotland. I have a plan. I’m still going to marry the Princess of France. In the end nothing is lost but everything is gained.”

“You may be a ladies man, but not even you can hope to pull off such an amazing feat as to woo a princess while boldly flaunting your mistress before all of Scotland.”

“Am I a ladies man? It’s been so long since I’ve had anyone but Kenna I’d almost forgotten. However, don’t fret, my many charms are not what I’ll be depending on-

He gave a snort of derision, “Thank God for that.”

Ayrshire pointedly ignored him and pressed on, “As my mother herself said, the princess is a fickle creature. I will promise to be the best husband possible while giving her all the freedom she desires to do whatever illicit activities she pleases. I’d only ask the same of her in return. This way we both get a pleasing alliance with, if not a marriage of love, a content one.”

“It does appear flawless, Ayrshire. That is, until she says no.” he replied pointedly.

“You’re beginning to sound like my mother. What woman have you ever seen that turns down freedom offered so readily, especially when they have little to none as it is?”

“It’s a fair point. I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see what this princess says.”

“That would be the plan.” 

They had been walking as we talked, and finally they had arrived at their destination, the kitchen. The guards would have protested that it was improper, but they had learned long ago that Ayrshire didn’t give a damn. When he wanted food he’d much rather go to the source than wait for a servant to fetch it. Besides, getting served the food directly reduced the risk of poison. With the constant threat of his cousin in England, Elizabeth, who was always keeping a sharp eye out for the chance to kill him, Ayrshire always had to remain on guard. It’s almost amusing, what threats to a throne can drive a monarch to do. 

He walked confidently in and took a seat next to Mariam, who was barking out orders as she rolled out dough. The servants barely noticed their kings arrival. They were too used to him hanging about the kitchens, and they held no delusions- if they halted or slowed in their duties, Mariam would have their hides.

“My how I’ve missed the smell of this place. I can’t wait to see what Mariam’s cooked up for us today.”

“Ah no yae dunnut! Get outt’ me kitchen.” Mariam demanded me as she marched up to Ayrshire with frying-pan held high at the ready. 

“Whoa, steady woman! Jaimie just arrived back from a long journey. He is the worse for wear and thought some of your food would do him well.”

“It’s true.” he said as he put on pathetic, waif-eyes. 

“Yae do luke worse fer wear. Ah’ll getcha ah mite bit o’ food.” Mariam said, her maternal instincts kicking in as she rushed off to gather some food for her lost boy returned home who, if anything, had gained weight.

“She seems to think you look peckish.”

“Yes, I don’t understand how.” 

“Neither do I. If anything you’ve swelled up!”

“How kind of you, my King.” he replied drolly.

“I live to please the masses.” 

“So what’s this Kenna girl like?” Jaimie asked Ayrshire as Mariam set heaping plates of food down in front of them. 

“I’ll tell you what. You can meet her yourself and find out.” Ayrshire offered as he raised a chicken leg up to take a bite. 

There was a clatter behind them on the stairwell. Ayrshire turned to see a guard coming down the stairs. “King Ayrshire, your mother wises to speak to you.”

“Tell her I’m busy.”

“She says to tell you its urgent.”

He sighed as he allowed the leg to clatter noisily back to the plate. “It looks like it’s not to be.” he said dolefully as he rose and started up the stairs.

“Don’t worry, I shall vanquish this chicken leg in your honor, King Ayrshire!” Jaimie hollered after him as he pulled the kings abandoned plate closer. 

“Good man.” Ayrshire yelled back. 

When he finally reached his mothers’ study her door was ajar. “Ayrshire, come in.” she said when she heard his footsteps, not looking up from what she was scribbling down. 

“Mother, why did you call me here?”

“So we could discuss your fiancée.” she murmured as she gestured for her son to take a seat.

“What about her? If you’re calling me down here to tell me once more to end things with Kenna you might as well save your breath.”

“Although I’ve yet to change my mind on that matter, that’s not why you’re here. I thought you would like to know that Princess Claude is coming to Scotland.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, she’s almost here, as a matter of fact.”

“But how is that possible! She would have had to set out long ago.”

“Yes, that she did. I’ve known she was coming for a while.”

“A fact you decided not to disclose to me?” he demanded angrily. Ayrshires’ mother always did love her little games, he just couldn’t figure out the end point of this one.

“I didn’t want you doing anything rash.” she conjoined.

He slammed his hands down on the table, causing Mary de Guise, ever composed, to jump and shriek in surprise. She stood quickly up, setting down her quill.

“Ayrshire, I don’t know what’s gotten into you-

“You didn’t want me doing anything rash? Who do you think I am? I am the King of Scotland! Just because I have one mistress does not mean I would ever put my country at risk. How dare you make that assumption about me? I love my country, as any true Scot would, and I will always put her first. But I will be damned if I won’t have some fun along the way. You should have told me she was coming, I would have accepted it.” Ayrshire’s voice rose in an admittedly un-kingly manner as he paced irately around the room.

“I hardly think- 

“That’s right, of that you did not!” 

“Ayrshire!” she gasped. 

He quieted down and approached her calmly, but it was like the calm before the storm. “You’re playing another one of your games that you so enjoy, mother. I don’t know why, and I don’t know what the point is, but I will find out. I suggest you tread carefully.”

He stalked away, leaving his mother slack-jawed and speechless behind him. He went in search of Kenna, anxious to find her. He needed to know if she’d heard.

 

He found her on the grounds with the help of the servants, sipping tea with her friends, Aylee, Greer, Lola, and Elssi, a fiery red head with sprite-like features. She was the younger sister of Jaimie- they shared the same blood, so it wasn’t that surprising that she often got into more trouble than him. She was a wild spirit, much like Geay. Ayrshire had always loved her as his own sister. 

“Ladies.” he said in greeting before dipping and giving Kenna a kiss on the top of her head. “Kenna.”

“King Ayrshire,” they replied as they began to rise. He motioned them to stay sitting as he himself sat down on the ground beside Kenna. 

“You seem well.” he commented as he searched her face for any sign that she had heard the news.

“I am, though currently I’m wondering what you’re doing here.” she giggled as she thought of the oddness of it all- not even twenty-four hours ago he’d been dressing her, and now here he was, sitting on a picnic blanket with a bunch of ladies, neither of which were things lords did, and especially not kings.

“I just wanted to come see how you were.”

“This is why I love you. You’re so caring.”

Ayrshire grabbed Kenna’s hand and held it tightly in his own, treasuring the warmth and how their palms formed so perfectly together. 

“I need you to remember that when I talk to you.”

She blinked quickly in surprise. “Oh, you wanted to talk to me? About what?”

“It’s actually something I wanted to discuss alone.” he responded as he rose and beckoned for her to follow.

She got up and shadowed him further away from the group. 

“Ayrshire, what’s going on? You’re worrying me.”

“It’s nothing, really, it’s just that I received some news today. Please don’t be upset about it, it changes nothing between us, or how I feel about you.”

“Ayrshire, stop hedging and tell me what you need to.” Kenna demanded as a foreboding feeling settled over her.

“Princess Claude is en route to Scotland. She’s almost here.”

“Princess Claude? THE Princess Claude? The one you’re set to marry?”

“Kenna, I know, I know you thought we would have more time alone together and I did as well, but we can’t change it now.”

“What I thought is that I’d have a little more warning than, ‘She’s almost here!’ I feel more than a few days notice of something like that is required!” 

“I’m sorry. Do you think I’m happy with this? Kenna I’m not! I just found out myself. I thought I’d have more time with just me and you, no complications, no interferences, and now I’m finding out otherwise.” he moved closer to Kenna and pulled her into his arms as he held her close.

“You lied. This changes everything between us.”

“No, it doesn’t.” he insisted as he stroked her hair.

“Yes, it does! How can you say otherwise?” she yanked herself out of his arms and turned away. “You’re expected to marry a princess. Before the alliance can shift you have to ensure that she’ll marry you. You can’t woo a princess with your mistress standing right behind you. She’ll arrive and I’ll be nothing to you.”

“No. No, Kenna, that will never be true.” his temper broke when she said she’d be nothing to him. He loved her, but sometimes she could be so stupid. “Kenna, I have it figured out. I’ll make the princess an offer she can’t refuse. It will be alright, in the end.”

“Yes, but I’ll still be left with the pieces! I want all of you.”

“You knew from the start that I couldn’t give all of myself to you. Now you’re asking for more? Kenna, this is all I can do! I’m sorry for that, truly, but I thought you knew what you were getting into. If I hadn’t, what we have, it never would have happened. I wouldn’t have allowed it. I want nothing more than to give you all of me, every little piece, and get all of you in return. But I have to look after the interests of Scotland, no matter how much it may pain me.” she said nothing, her back still stubbornly presented to him. “Do you really regret us, after all?” he said heart-brokenly.

She shook at that. She couldn’t stand it. “No, of course not. I’d never. I just regret the pain. I- I think I need time to think, Ayrshire. I’m conflicted. I’m sorry.” she walked away from him and he couldn’t help but lengthen the distance, turning and walking in the opposite direction. There was always an impregnable distance between them; try as one might, they could never even get close to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if you feel this is all moving too fast. I have a lot of ideas so I want this book to move along at a quick pace.


	4. A True Scotty

He found her on the grounds with the help of the servants, sipping tea with her friends, Aylee, Greer, Lola, and Elssi, a fiery red head with sprite-like features. She was the younger sister of Jaimie- they shared the same blood, so it wasn’t that surprising that she often got into more trouble than him. She was a wild spirit, much like Geay. Ayrshire had always loved her as his own sister. 

“Ladies.” he said in greeting before dipping and giving Kenna a kiss on the top of her head. “Kenna.”

“King Ayrshire,” they replied as they began to rise. He motioned them to stay sitting as he himself sat down on the ground beside Kenna. 

“You seem well.” he commented as he searched her face for any sign that she had heard the news.

“I am, though currently I’m wondering what you’re doing here.” she giggled as she thought of the oddness of it all- not even twenty-four hours ago he’d been dressing her, and now here he was, sitting on a picnic blanket with a bunch of ladies, neither of which were things lords did, and especially not kings.

“I just wanted to come see how you were.”

“This is why I love you. You’re so caring.”

Ayrshire grabbed Kenna’s hand and held it tightly in his own, treasuring the warmth and how their palms formed so perfectly together. 

“I need you to remember that when I talk to you.”

She blinked quickly in surprise. “Oh, you wanted to talk to me? About what?”

“It’s actually something I wanted to discuss alone.” he responded as he rose and beckoned for her to follow.

She got up and shadowed him further away from the group. 

“Ayrshire, what’s going on? You’re worrying me.”

“It’s nothing, really, it’s just that I received some news today. Please don’t be upset about it, it changes nothing between us, or how I feel about you.”

“Ayrshire, stop hedging and tell me what you need to.” Kenna demanded as a foreboding feeling settled over her.

“Princess Claude is en route to Scotland. She’s almost here.”

“Princess Claude? THE Princess Claude? The one you’re set to marry?”

“Kenna, I know, I know you thought we would have more time alone together and I did as well, but we can’t change it now.”

“What I thought is that I’d have a little more warning than, ‘She’s almost here!’ I feel more than a few days notice of something like that is required!” 

“I’m sorry. Do you think I’m happy with this? Kenna I’m not! I just found out myself. I thought I’d have more time with just me and you, no complications, no interferences, and now I’m finding out otherwise.” he moved closer to Kenna and pulled her into his arms as he held her close.

“You lied. This changes everything between us.”

“No, it doesn’t.” he insisted as he stroked her hair.

“Yes, it does! How can you say otherwise?” she yanked herself out of his arms and turned away. “You’re expected to marry a princess. Before the alliance can shift you have to ensure that she’ll marry you. You can’t woo a princess with your mistress standing right behind you. She’ll arrive and I’ll be nothing to you.”

“No. No, Kenna, that will never be true.” his temper broke when she said she’d be nothing to him. He loved her, but sometimes she could be so stupid. “Kenna, I have it figured out. I’ll make the princess an offer she can’t refuse. It will be alright, in the end.”

“Yes, but I’ll still be left with the pieces! I want all of you.”

“You knew from the start that I couldn’t give all of myself to you. Now you’re asking for more? Kenna, this is all I can do! I’m sorry for that, truly, but I thought you knew what you were getting into. If I hadn’t, what we have, it never would have happened. I wouldn’t have allowed it. I want nothing more than to give you all of me, every little piece, and get all of you in return. But I have to look after the interests of Scotland, no matter how much it may pain me.” she said nothing, her back still stubbornly presented to him. “Do you really regret us, after all?” he said heart-brokenly.

She shook at that. She couldn’t stand it. “No, of course not. I’d never. I just regret the pain. I- I think I need time to think, Ayrshire. I’m conflicted. I’m sorry.” she walked away from him and he couldn’t help but lengthen the distance, turning and walking in the opposite direction. There was always an unbreachable distance between them; try as one might, they could never even get close to the other.

 

“Princess Claude, what do you think you’re doing!” a shrill voice called out.

“Rats!” the princess hissed as a tiny figure shoved itself in between her and the sailor she’d been becoming quite acquainted with. 

“This is most unseemly. Young man, this is the Princess of France and the future Queen of Scotland you were just running your hands so boldly over. The next time I see you within a five foot distance of her I will have you flogged.” Claude’s stern matron, better known as a babysitter, said threateningly. 

The young man scowled as he quickly scampered off, not wanting to test the harsh thirty-year olds words. She had been sent with the princess to make sure she behaved on her trip, and she’d done her job too well. Claude was itching with the need for release and if she didn’t get it soon she’d be likely to scream and release her rage in other ways than sexual ones. 

“Princess Claude, if he was forcing himself on you, we could have him keelhauled.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I would have screamed if that were the truth, you ninny. He wouldn’t have dared to lay his hands forcibly upon a lady of my stature as it is!” Claude snapped, quite past the end of her rope. 

“Well, I’m certain I never!” the lady gasped before quickly composing herself. “Young lady, you are to be a future queen and you will act more like it!” 

“Piss on your opinions!” Claude said in an antagonizing manner, hoping to get a rise out of the mousey creature that dared to stand proudly before her. She got it.

Her companion became red with anger as she stuttered in an unbecoming way. “Why- why you little… Just because you are a princess does not mean you can get away with behaving in such a disgraceful way! I was given authority over you. You are to stay in your room, and there shall be no dinner for you!” 

“Oh, please, no, not that. Anything but that.” Claude said sarcastically as she turned and began to stomp off to her cabin. 

“Did I forget to mention that I would be in the cabin with you the whole time to ensure you don’t get into any more mischief?” Claude groaned and ran to her room, throwing herself onto her bed as she beat her arms and legs against the bed. That BITCH! Was all she could think. 

 

Three kiss-less days later the ship finally docked. Claude was standing at the prow as it approached a seafaring town in Scotland. It was small and dilapidated in appearance. Her nose scrunched up distastefully. So, this was to be her new life, the Queen of some shabby country hardly worth mentioning. She prayed that the rest of Scotland was more impressive than this. 

Claude’s matron came up beside her and joined her in gazing at the fast-approaching land. 

“The prince will be waiting for you to escort you back to the castle.”

“Let us hope the prince is more impressive than this sad block of earth.” the princess said shortly. If this was all she had to look forward to…

 

King Ayrshire watched the ship dock with a blank expression. He would not let his people know what he was feeling in this moment. He saw a tiny figure standing on the deck and squinted, trying to discern if it was the princess. A crowd of serfs pressed around him, blocking him in. The guards had held them off but he had waved them away. This was a Christian town that rose above all the others, he had no fear of Protestant attacks here. Besides, he liked to mingle with his people. In his mind a king who didn’t know the land and his countrymen’s grievances wasn’t a king at all.

He was pulled back to the conversation he was having. “Tare’s ah shurtige o’ fesh, King Ayrshire, an’ tha’ be our live-lihood.” a coarse seaman was informing him. Ayrshire wondered offhandedly if this was where Mariam hailed from- her and this man spoke in much the same manner. He would have to ask, as it had never come up before. 

“I understand your situation. I will see what can be done to help. Perhaps we could expand this town- it would attract more foreign visitors, and it would provide you with work. I will talk to my advisers on the matter. If you will excuse me.” 

The man bowed to his king as he began to force his way forward through the crowd. His guard swooped in, peacefully clearing a path so he could walk without impediment. When he finally reached the dock he could see the princess begin to walk down, a procession of troops behind her. He had to admit she was lovely in a child-like sort of way. Her nose stuck impudently into the air. Her lips were thin, her chin dimpled, and her eyes had a flashing, playful look in them. With reddish-brown curls framing her face, she looked much younger than sixteen, but she carried herself as a person of age. As he was watching her, a sailor carrying a heavy barrel began to fall. King Ayrshire jumped forward and caught the barrel, giving it enough support that the man was able to stand back up. 

“Here, let me help you with that.” he grunted before proceeding to back up, his load secure in his arms. His guards went to take his place with a protest, but he held them off with a glance.

“Thank you, sir. My captain would have had my ass for that.” the sailor said in relief. 

“Just be more careful from now on.” Ayrshire cautioned sternly as he set the barrel off to the side. Behind him his people were staring on in appreciation. In their eyes he had already done more than any king ever. In the span of one hour he had already strengthened his support with the people. 

“Ha!” Ayrshire heard a bark of laughter from behind him. He turned to see Claude glaring unhappily at him. “It figures. The King couldn’t even come himself to greet his fiancée, he had to send a liege lord in his place. Judging by the way you helped that sailor, you’re not a very important one, either, despite what your clothing may suggest.”

Ayrshire bowed to the princess, coming up coolly as he held up a hand to silence his guards, who were opening their mouths to inform the princess of her mistake. “Or, perhaps he heard of the famed sharpness of the princesses tongue, and thought he couldn’t stand up to her biting words.” 

“Then it was a cowards move?” she said icily as Ayrshires’ eyes danced with amusement. “Well, at the very least he sent someone good looking. That’s something to be thankful for, I suppose.” it wasn’t a flirt, or even a lie. With wavy, dark black hair that tended to fall endearingly over his eyes, sharp, hazel eyes, a distinguished nose, and a strong jawline, Ayrshire had the face of a classic heartbreaker, not to mention the physique to match.

“Claude, don’t you start!” her matron began, but Claude held up a hand to silence her. 

“You may have been given authority on that blasted ship, but if you notice we are on land now.” she reprimanded her before continuing on. “Tell me, is your king horribly deformed? Does he have any missing teeth, or a beer belly perhaps? I would wager he does have a beer belly. I hear Scottish men love their liquor as they love God.”

Ayrshire let out a bark of laughter. “No beer belly, my lady, sorry to disappoint. Although I do have it from a reliable authority that he is good looking.” 

“We shall see.” she sniffed primly. 

“You are being very rude, Claudia!” the woman standing behind her shrilled. 

“No, please, that blame rests with me. A gentleman always introduces himself. Princess Claudia, I am King Ayrshire. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” he said all of this with a sweeping bow, bringing Claudia’s hand up to place a tender kiss on it. 

“Oh my.” the matron said as she clutched her cheeks in her hands. “Claudia, apologize this moment!” she said weakly, looking for all the world like she was about to faint. 

“Not at all, it was entertaining, to say the least. I don’t mind women who speak their minds freely. I actually rather like them. Shall I escort you to your carriage, Princess?” Claudia, at a loss for words for once, simply nodded wordlessly as she accepted his proffered arm.

“Did it ever cross your mind to stop me?” 

“Not even once, Princess.” he laughed good-naturedly. 

“You made me look like a fool.”

He scowled. “Princess, it has been good fun up until now. I have handled your insults with grace, but if you think you’re going to avoid taking responsibility for that little display of emotion you’re mistaken. If there is one thing I cannot stand it is people who don’t admit their own mistakes. You made yourself look the fool.”

“You do love to hear yourself talk, don’t you.” Claude huffed, realizing he had a point but not ready to admit it.

“Probably about as much as you.”

“I don’t like to hear myself talk! I just figure others would like to hear what I have to say.” she commented thoughtfully.

Ayrshire gave out another cheery laugh at that- this princess was already full of surprises. “I have a hunch that me and you will get along smashingly, Claude. May I call you Claude? It only seems right since we are to be married.”

“Call me whatever you want. I couldn’t care less.” she replied curtly as Ayrshire assisted her into the carriage before climbing in after her. 

He sighed, tired of her temper already. “I understand if you’re upset by our impending marriage. Neither of us knows the other and that could make for a very uncomfortable match- the situation certainly isn’t ideal. But snapping at each other and being cross all the time is hardly going to help matters. Why don’t we try getting to know each other before we decide we’re angry at one another?”

“I suppose that’s fair enough.” Claude said grudgingly.

“Great. Why don’t you start by telling me about yourself?”

“Am I just supposed to prattle on until you get tired of hearing me talk? You’re not even going to narrow it down by telling me specifically what you want to know?”

“You were the one who said you thought others would like to hear what you had to say. Now I’m giving you the chance and you’re going to grow quiet?” he gently teased her. 

She glared at him challengingly. “Fine. Shall I tell you my whole life story then?” she threatened menacingly.

“Sounds lovely. We can start there, if that’s what you’d like.” he remarked.

She took up the challenge, pouring out her heart to him (or as much as she cared to show). He listened intently, adding input and laughing at the appropriate junctures. She found himself relaxing in his presence. Finally, she shift uncomfortably. He noticed and honed in on the movement. 

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s just a bit stuffy is all. I’ll be fine.” she assured him. 

He looked at her thoughtfully before sending his gaze casually around the interior of the carriage. “You know, I never have liked these things. I find them much too hot and confining for my tastes. I’d rather be riding through the wind on horseback any day.” 

He knocked on the wall between him and the driver as he was talking. The carriage slowed before coming to a stop on the side of the road. Ayrshire opened the carriage door and offered his hand up to Claude. “Princess, are you coming?”

“What are we doing?” Claude asked suspiciously.

“You can relax, Princess. I just thought it would be more fun if I could ride horseback. Do you know how to ride?”

Claude’s eyes lit up. “Of course I do! Any noble who doesn’t know how to ride is hardly worth the title.”

“I feel the same way. Goraidh, bring up the extra horses I brought.” Ayrshire ordered the footman. Goraidh rushed to do as his king commanded. 

“It doesn’t have a sidesaddle.” Claude observed as the horse was brought up. The matron, who had been in the carriage with Claude and Ayrshire, finally came out. 

“Do you need one?” Ayrshire asked, a challenge in his every word. 

“King Ayrshire, I must protest. It’s unseemly for a lady to be riding across the countryside.”

“You’re forgetting your place. It is not your position to question me. I may not be your king but I am still a king.” he replied coldly. There was no love lost between the two already.

Her mouth snapped shut but the flaring of her nostrils showed she was far from done.

“Claudia, I must insist that you don’t get on the horse.”

“Oh, now you’re ordering the princess? I don’t think that’s so bright either.” Claudia said as she allowed a footman to boost her up.

The matron’s face got beet red with anger and she stumbled before getting right back up and running on, this time changing the pace. “Wouldn’t you much rather be in a nice, relaxing carriage?” 

“No, but you may stay in it yourself if you enjoy it so much.” Claudia rejoined, clicking her tongue to get the horse going and following Ayrshire, who had already left and was starting down the line of royal guards, all on horses themselves. 

Claude had always been restricted, even despite the fact that she was considered to be a princess with many freedoms. Riding across the rolling valleys with the wind in her hair and her head thrown up to the sun was the first time she had ever truly felt unconfined by the bonds of society. Here, she was wild and free as any bird in flight, or any stallion across the plains. In that moment, she knew she would come to love Scotland and everything in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What do you think of how things have been playing out between Ayrshire and Kenna? Ayrshire and Claude? What do you think will happen next? ;)


	5. A Shocking Proposal

Kenna was standing at the castle window, watching as Ayrshire and Claudia rode up on horses. She couldn’t help the tide of rage that rushed through her, like flames devouring a forest. She knew it was ridiculous, but at the same time, had Ayrshire really thought she would be fine with his fiancée coming here? She loved him, and it was because of that very reason that she wasn’t okay with only having pieces of him. She wanted all of him, everyday, all day. She understood his position as a king was difficult and he was putting his country first, as was his habit, as it should be. She would do the same if she were queen. The problem was she wasn’t, so she could afford to be selfish. Sometimes she wanted to grab him and beg him for more. More in their relationship, more in their lives. She wanted to be his queen- not for the jewels, or the money, or even the power it would provide her with, but because it would mean that, without reservation, they would belong to each other, as they didn’t now. As they never could. If she was being honest, what bothered her most wasn’t their relationship as it stood, but rather the fact that she couldn’t confide all of this in him. It would only make him feel guilty that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. 

That’s why she had to take a break- to assess what she felt and what she wanted. She wanted love, and marriage, and children, and power, and freedom, all of which Ayrshire could provide her with… except for one. The question for her became, did she love him too much to stay with him? She didn’t have an answer to that question right now. She didn’t know what she wanted. She didn’t know if she ever would.

 

Mary looked out of her bedroom window at the king and the princess as they rode up to the castle. A greedy, calculating look was in her eyes as she stared at them contemplatingly. 

“What is it, Mary? You’re acting even more aloof than usual.” her lover asked as he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her, pulling her back so she could feel the start of his erection. 

“I’m thinking.” she replied as she nestled back. He moved her hair aside and began kissing her neck. 

“That’s dangerous in a woman. What were you thinking about?” 

“I use you for your body, not your thoughts. I suggest you choose your words wisely next time.” she answered frostily, avoiding the question.

He pulled off the sheet that she had wrapped around her and leaned her forward against her desk. 

“Then let’s not talk anymore.” 

 

“That was so much fun!” Claude laughed as she hopped off of her steed, which was of the palest grey, almost white in color. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Claude. Although your hair certainly looks the worse for wear.” Ayrshire remarked amiably as he tucked a stray piece back. 

“I’ve never rode like that. Others always told me it was too unladylike. I really am quite the scandal, aren’t I?” she said as she batted her eyelashes sweetly. 

“Without question, my lady. You’ll be the scourge of the Scotland court, as well as the love of it, I imagine.”

Claude let out a ringing laugh. “You’re cheeky, aren’t you?”

“Only every chance I get, I swear it.” a servant came up to Claude as her and Ayrshire were talking. 

“Princess Claude, I am to show you to your rooms.” the servant informed her with a deep bow. 

“I was actually hoping Ayrshire could give me a tour.”

Ayrshire, who had been attending to his horse, jumped guiltily at that statement. He had directed the servant specifically before he left to be there when they arrived and to show the princess directly to her rooms. He was hoping to avoid this very conversation. He supposed it was a stupid, otiose hope. 

“I’m afraid I have pressing matters to attend to as of right now, Princess Claude. But if you wish it, I could give a short one before the ball.”

“There’s going to be a ball?” Claude asked- it was the first she was hearing of it.

“Yes. It was a rather short-notice plan, but my mother wanted to welcome you to Scotland court in fashion.”

“Am I expected to wear a kilt?” she jested. 

“No, kilts are only worn by Duchesses, I’m afraid. They’re not for someone of your standing.” Claude giggled at the image that gave her. 

“I suppose I could go with the servant for now. But I WILL hold you to your promise.”

“I would think lesser of you if you didn’t, my lady.” Ayrshire replied, and with that, she was gone. He sighed as he ran his hand tiredly through his hair. Kenna would be upset when she heard that he was giving Claude any kind of tour, but it couldn’t be helped. He considered searching out Kenna, but quickly dismissed the thought. She had said she wanted distance, and she wouldn’t appreciate him bothering her at the moment. He would see her at the ball- hopefully he could talk to her then.

He led the horse he had brought on the trip, Kilin, back to his stable. He hadn’t wanted to bring Geay on a trip like this. She was meant to run free, not to be confined to a slow trot beside a procession. He hadn’t expected the princess would be so uncomfortable and he’d get riding in- the horses had simply been a precaution. He fed the horse hay from his hand as he mused on what to do about the princess and Kenna. He had to discuss the matter of their impending marriage with the princess, and he had to do it before she attended the ball. He didn’t want her to callously hear about his mistress from another gossiping noble, who would be sure to tell her in such a way that they’d get a rise out of her. Nobles were cruel, and were always planning and scheming against one another. There was no such thing as kindness in a place so hellish as a castle. He supposed, in the end, it was good that Claudia had requested a tour from him. It was the perfect opportunity to present his proposal. He hoped she’d accept, although he didn’t hope very much. After meeting her, any doubts that she would agree to what he wanted had been eradicated from his mind. 

He finished feeding the horse and threw some more food into its trough before walking away. When he reentered the castle, he saw Duke Ranulf, his adviser. He was a charming man, and it was that very charm that made Ayrshire suspicious of him. There was something artificial in every mannerism and word that came from the duke, like underneath his humble exterior there was a coiled snake, always filling others ears with pleasant words and appealing hisses, all the while ready to strike. Ayrshire would have replaced him long ago, were he not the most influential and powerful noble. Keeping him in that position was a political move, one that irked Ayrshire every damn day. 

“King Ayrshire, I saw that the princess has arrived.” Ranulf said pleasantly with a small bow to his king.

“Did you now?”

“Yes, and her arrival brings up an old matter. I was hoping I might broach the topic of your mistress with you again, my King. I would be a poor excuse of an adviser if I didn’t say it would be sensible of you if you ended your relationship.”

Ayrshire forced an unaffected smile while inside he was raging. As a king he couldn’t offend Ranulf- he needed his unconditional support, and to keep that meant he always had to be courteous, even if it killed him. “I will consider the subject you have brought up, but I want to make it clear that whatever I decide is final. I will hear no more on the matter.” 

Ayrshire was as diplomatic as he could have been in that moment; what he had just said was a concession and an order. That should prevent Ranulf from ever mentioning the topic to Ayrshire again; after all, Ranulf hadn’t gotten to power by playing the fool.

“As you command, King Ayrshire. If you will excuse me.”

“Of course.” Ranulf walked off and Ayrshire couldn’t help but give a pent-up sigh of relief. He went up the stairs, determined to find Elssi, who was Kenna’s friend as well as his own, and inquire after Kenna. He needed to know how she was handling the arrival of the princess. 

“Elssi!” he called out when he finally saw the telltale sunset red curls walking away from me on the third floor. 

She turned, and he saw it was her. “Ayrshire? Is there something you need?”

“Yes. Information.” he said as he strolled up to her.

“On what?” she had in confusion before understanding dawned in her eyes. “You want to know how Kenna’s doing.”

“Yes. I’m worried how she’s handling the news.”

“By all appearances she’s fine, but I know she’ll be hurt by it.”

He looked away. “What did she expect when she started a romance with me?”

“I don’t believe she ever thought this would happen. You must understand that when she first became your mistress, she did it because she wanted comfort and protection, and she knew you could provide her with both. You’re a good man, and everyone knows it. You’d be an ideal partner for any lady. However, I don’t think she ever counted on actually falling in love with you. You have to understand that this is hard on her.”

“You think I don’t realize? It kills me as much as it does her, but I had no delusions about my future, with her or Claude.”

“I know, I know you didn’t, but Kenna is ruled by her passion, not by her country. Just try to be more sympathetic.” Elssi requested as she placed a hand on her friends arm.

“I am. It’s just a bloody difficult thing to accomplish is all.”

“If you say so. Are you better, Ayrshire?”

“I am. Thank you, for talking to me.” 

Elssi smiled kindly at him. “Not at all. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I was just on my way to Lola’s room. We’re going to be talking of indecent things such as low cut dresses and makeup.” Elssi hesitated. “Kenna’s going to be there. Would you… would you like me to pass on a message to her for you?”

Ayrshire shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, but no. Anything I have to say to Kenna I’ll say myself. I want her to know that I mean every word I say.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. Good day, my King. I hope to see you at the ball.”

“My Lady.” Ayrshire said with a smooth bow. He watched as Elssi walked off. He cursed as he walked off. There was nothing left to do, no other excuses for him to waste time. It was time he gave Claudia the grand tour. 

When he arrived to Claudia’s room she was ordering her servants as they unpacked. Maids were flurrying to and fro around the room, putting away dresses, shoes, jewelry- you name it and the princess had it. His mother stood by the princess, talking to her. Ayrshire groaned in frustration- he had been hoping to avoid Mary for as long as possible. He had no desire to see her. Despite that he walked up to Claudia. 

“Princess, if you are ready for the tour I will take you now.”

“You weren’t busy for long.” 

“I finished with my business earlier than expected.”

“Ayrshire, you’re going to show the princess around? How delightful! She won’t be meeting any of your special friends, will she?” his mother emphasized the friend insinuatingly, and he knew she meant Kenna.

“You know, I was actually considering introducing them, mother. I thought it would be quite a show.” 

His mother blushed furiously at the statement while Claude looked back and forth between the two, completely perplexed. She didn’t quite catch what they meant but she knew it wasn’t what they were saying. Ayrshire grabbed Claudia’s hand and brought her arm up to his, leading her away before his mother could voice whatever unladylike thoughts she was thinking. 

As Ayrshire led Claudia from her bedroom to the kitchen, on to the ballroom and library and towers, they talked. At first they were tense around each other, but at Ayrshire’s joking manner that never faded, even despite Claudia’s harsh criticisms and low insults, she slowly began to relax. Sooner than she knew talking to him became the most natural thing she had ever done, even easier than breathing. She found she could confide in him and he listened, never once withholding his honest opinion. She realized he was just the type of person to say what he felt no matter the circumstance. When they finally reached the tower, Ayrshire’s favorite childhood recluse when playing with Jaimie, Elssi, and his other friends, he pulled Claudia to the side.

“Would you please sit? I’d like it if I could talk bluntly with you in a place where no other ears may hear.” he pleaded as he gestured for her to take a seat. She did so, and he stood above her, pacing back and forth. Finally, he stopped in front of her and looked confidently into her eyes.

“What I am about to say is unorthodox, and I’m aware it is quite unusual, but I hope you will hear me out.”

“Very well.” she said, growing ever more curious. 

“This… arrangement between us, it is not of our doing. We haven’t even had the chance to meet each other. Our marriage is to be one of political advantage, not of love. I know you must feel as trapped by your duty to your country as I do, but our marriage does not have to be a trap. We can make it whatever we want it to be. 

“I am going to be forward with you, because it is what you deserve. I have a mistress.”

Claude started to rise, her mouth opening to tell him exactly what she thought of his honesty and the fact that he had a bloody mistress while she was in court. He could have at least had the decency to end it when she first arrived! The nerve of this man! He stopped her, interrupting what she was about to say.

“Please, hear me out, I promise it will benefit both of us and appeal to you greatly.” she stopped, biting her tongue.

“Your next words had better be wise ones, because if they are not I WILL be returning to France tonight.”

Ayrshire took a second to breathe before continuing on. He fell to his knees before Claudia and grabbed her hands despairingly. “You were told you had to marry me, as I imagine you’ve been told what else to do your whole life. You’ve never had freedom, or the luxury of choice, but that is exactly what I want to give you. It is not my desire to control you, as others have. As long as you are discreet, I would allow you to do as you please. You could go where you want, say what you want. I am not the type of person to quiet a woman, or not allow her a say, as I’m confident you already well know. As my queen you would be a ruler with sway, my equal instead of my inferior. And, if you were to become my wife, I would gladly overlook any affairs you have, so long as you’re willing to overlook my one. If you are not able to, fine, I will denounce my mistress this second to preserve our marriage. I am a king before anything else, and I have to look after the interests of my country first. But were you to force me to do that, I would not be as accepting of any future affairs you may have, and I’ve heard you’ve had quite a few. We may not be able to have love, but I swear to you now that we could have happiness.”

Claudia looked at him speechlessly. She was stunned he had been so bold as to make such an offer. She sat there, her jaw working up and down, as Ayrshire held his breath, knowing his future happiness, and Kenna’s life, lay in the balance.

“So if I wanted to find a lord to have sex with right now…”

“You would have my protection.”

Claudia stood up and walked to the door. She paused with her hand on the handle. Ayrshire’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he waited for her to say something. Before leaving she gave him her answer, and then walked out, leaving him kneeling, alone, on the cold, barren floor.


	6. Not Anything Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get prepared for drama with the nobles.

That night, at the ball, Ayrshire waited with his heart in his stomach. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell Kenna, but he knew he had to. He was dressed elegantly but somberly, decked out in black clothing with silver detailing. It brought out the green and gold in his hazel eyes, and the cut showed off his muscular physique to all the blushing ladies that cast their glance his way. He ignored them all, keeping his eyes peeled for the person he most, and yet least, wanted to see. Elssi came up to him, two glasses of champagne in her hand. 

“Here, you look like you need this. You really should try to relax. At least look like you’re having fun, for your future wife’s sake.” she suggested helpfully as she handed him the glass. He drank it all in one gulp before handing the empty glass to a passing servant. 

“Is that all they have? They don’t have anything stronger? Vodka, perhaps.”

“Why, do you plan on getting drunk?”

“I don’t plan on it. I will be unable to walk by the time the night is over.” he said forcefully, wishing he had another drink in his hand.

“How very noble of you.”

“I can’t figure out what to do about Kenna and Claude.” he said bitterly. 

“Then stop worrying about it! For tonight, if tonight only, drink and be merry with me. You’re starting to make me feel like a bore.” 

Finally, Ayrshire saw Kenna descend the stairs. Behind her, the clank of the stewards cane on the floor was heard as he announced her. Ayrshire started towards her, but when she saw him she purposely skirted the edge of the crowd, putting as much distance between her and him as possible. 

He stopped, hurt by her actions. He realized he wasn’t going to be able to talk to her as he hoped. Meaning what came next would hurt her even more… or did it have to?

He walked up to Elssi, who was busy chatting with her brother and the Earl of Yettin, Padraig. He was a decent enough fellow, although him and the king had never been particularly close. He’d always thought him a bit too stuffy, too prone to follow court standards.

Ayrshire leaned down and whispered into Elssi’s ear. “I must dance with the princess, but I don’t want her to be my first dance. If she were it would wound Kenna more than I care to say, yet I cannot dance with Kenna first, either. It would be a slight to the princess. I need you to give me a few minutes, and when the next song starts up, invite me to the dance floor. People would expect that sort of bold behavior from you, so it won’t seem odd, and since everyone knows we’re nothing more than friends, it won’t start up any rumors.”

She nodded her assent and Ayrshire went off to get more alcohol, but this time it would be stronger. He was going to erase this night from his memory if it killed him.

After a few minutes had passed, just enough time for Ayrshire to get deep into his cups, Elssi slipped through the crowd and approached him. 

“King Ayrshire, I was wondering if I could have this dance.” 

“Lady Elssi, you know you needn’t ask.” Ayrshire told her gallantly as he offered her his arm. She accepted graciously and he led her out to the dance floor as the music started up and everyone began dancing the galliard. Ayrshire and Elssi turned and danced in wild abandon, as they used to when they had practiced dancing together as children. The dance ended with a final strum of the violin, and the partners broke apart. Ayrshire led Elssi off the dance floor. 

“I can’t thank you enough.”

“And you don’t need to. Kenna is my friend to. I want her to be hurt about as much as you do.”

“I’m glad she has you as her friend. I don’t have to worry about her ever being alone with you by her side.”

“Ayrshire.” Elssi said as she hugged him close. Her heart swelled at his words. Ayrshire may not have been her blood, but that made him no less her brother. 

As soon as he broke apart from her, his eyes searched the room for Claude. She was wearing a risqué lacey pink top that had flower designs reaching out to cover her chest. Her skirt was a bright blue silk that was ruffled with designs shaded a light pink. She stood out amongst all the other nobles like a peacock among doves. He walked confidently up to her. 

“Princess Claude, I was hoping I might have the next dance.”

She turned away from the other lord she’d been talking to. “King Ayrshire, I suppose I could spare the next dance for you.” 

“How are you enjoying your party?” he inquired cordially.

“Why do you ask? It’s not as if you care.”

Ayrshires’ jaw dropped open in astonishment before he had the chance to become insulted. “It may surprise you, but I do care if you’re enjoying your time here or not. I don’t know what type of bastards you’re used to but I’m obviously not one of them, so if you could stop treating me otherwise, it would be much appreciated.”

Claudia had the good sense to look embarrassed by her harsh tone. “It’s fine, I suppose. It is rather dull, though, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. What I have come to find is that parties are what you make of them, though. Perhaps if you’re bored it’s because you’re doing the wrong things.”

“I highly doubt that!” Claude protested insistently. “How can you not know how to do something you’ve done all your life?”

“Ah, there’s why it’s no longer any fun for you. Too much of something can get to be quite boring, with few exceptions. You have to make the most of everything. I’m afraid this party is much too French. My mother miscalculated, as did I, and for that I apologize. We thought a French party would be more comfortable for you. Now I see you need something exciting, not normal. What do you say we show you the Scottish way of partying, hmm?”

“I don’t actually have to wear a kilt, do I?” Claude asked nervously. 

Ayrshire let out a bold laugh as he led her to the dance floor. “You’re a feisty one. You’re going to fit right in.”

He brought her to the middle of the dance floor and stopped, leaving her there while he went to talk to the musicians. The music suddenly stopped, the dancers quickly following suit, while Ayrshire climbed up onto the stage and addressed the crowd. 

“This party was gathered so we could welcome Princess Claudia of France to Scotland, but are we giving her a real- Scottish- WELCOME?” he shouted. 

“No!” Elssi and Jaimie shouted back in return, causing nobles throughout the crowded hall to chortle behind their hands. 

“Then let’s show Princess Claudia what a Scottish party can be like! Musicians, I want a nice, quick song that we can do a country dance to.” 

The musicians quickly changed the tension of the strings on their instruments as Ayrshire rushed back to the dance floor. 

“Ayrshire, I don’t know how to do this dance!” Claudia protested. 

“It’s alright. You just do what the music inspires you to do. This is a Scottish country dance- there’s no scripted movement.”

“I can dance in any way I want?” Claude asked skeptically as the music started up. Ayrshire picked her up by her hips and lifted her up into the air, spinning her around. She laughed gaily as he twirled her around above him. He set her back down, letting her body slide along his until the tip of her toes hit the ground. He finally realized how tiny she was next to him. He composed himself quickly. 

“Any way.” he said in reply. A grin broke over Claudia’s face, like sunshine breaking out from behind the clouds. She threw her hands above her head and began to twirl, laughing as she danced in and out between the other swaying people, some in pairs and some just moving by themselves to the inspirational sounds of the music. A musician began to sing, projecting his voice out over the laughing crowd. It was a classic Scottish jig. At the start of the song a line began to form. Ayrshire raced over and grabbed Claudia’s hand. 

“Come with me!” he told her before pulling her to the beginning of the line. The nobles linked hands with the person on the opposite side of them and raised them high. Ayrshire pulled Claudia underneath and they danced down the line. 

“Watch my feet!” Ayrshire told her before doing a jig. Claudia lifted her skirt and copied the movements. Outside of the line the nobles that were circled around began to clap and cheer the King and Princess on. 

“Wah!” Claudia shouted out as she tripped over her own feet and began to fall forward, not used to so rapid a foot sequence. Ayrshire quickly caught her and twirled her to mask the movement. They broke out of the line and joined hands, raising them up like the rest of the nobles just in time for the next pair to go through. On and on it went, with each couple that went through showing off a new part of Scottish dance in a unique way. After they went through a second time Ayrshire and Claudia broke away from the crowd. Claudia joined the cheering and clapping nobles as she viewed the dancers from a distance. As Ayrshire brought her punch, laced with rum, nobles began to break off and dance in circles around the line. They danced on and on all through the night, each second that passed connecting Claude even more to the culture of the country that she would soon be Queen of. 

 

“Scottish dances are fun.” Claudia slurred as she pressed into Ayrshire, not out of a desire to be near him, but out of necessity. She’d had too much of the punch and was unable to stand on her own. She wasn’t the only one. Ayrshire was having quite a difficult time supporting her. He would have been in his bed already, but he would have been remiss had he not escorted his fiancée to her chambers, even if he was stumbling every bit as much as she was. He supposed she didn’t want a lover, yet, otherwise there would be no need for this. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Princess.”

“Why didn’t you seek out your mistress at the dance?” 

“It would have been an embarrassment to you. Just because I have a mistress and others know does not mean I will continue to flaunt her in front of the entire court.”

“She’s not just your mistress, though. You don’t think I’ve heard people talk? You love her, don’t you.” although she slurred her words, her mind was still clear, and so when he didn’t respond, she knew it was as good as a confession that she was right.

“If you love her so much then why are you not escorting her to her room right now?”

“Believe me, Princess, I would be if it were not for the fact that she has no wish to see me as of right now.”

“Is that because of me?” 

“No, it’s because of me. I should have done more to convince her- to show her- exactly how much she means to me, or I shouldn’t have bothered at all.”

“That’s quite poetic for someone who’s drunk out of his mind. You know, dancing and waiting on me all night will not help you in her eyes.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then why did you do it?”

Ayrshire stopped suddenly, forcing Claude’s chin up so he could look into her mysterious brown eyes. They seemed to hide a world of secrets, but at this moment he was determined to see one truth. 

“If I had danced with her and shunned you so publicly and in such a humiliating manner, would you still be in Scotland?” 

“No, I would not.” she admitted truthfully.

“That is why. I am a king first. As always.” he added bitterly, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Sometimes being a royal is complicated.” Claudia remarked a second before stumbling and falling on her ass. 

“Princess, whatever will I do with you?” Ayrshire sighed despairingly. She sat on the floor, looking perplexed. 

“I fell.” she said stupidly. 

“Come here.” Ayrshire said before scooping her up into his arms. 

“You know, aside from you having a mistress while I’m in court, you’re really not all that bad. You’re still an ass, though.”

“And you’re still a spitfire, even with all the liqueur impairing your thoughts. Rest, Princess. You’ll feel better for it.” Claudia didn’t need any urging. Without a sound, she fell immediately asleep, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. Somehow, drunk and with a cumbersome load in his arms, albeit a light one, he made it to Claudes’ chambers. He laid her down in bed, tucking her in so she’d be warm. He left, closing the door quietly behind him, and grimaced at the drool stain she had left on his shirt. Claude with a trail of spittle coming out of her hanging mouth was not a becoming image. He started towards Kennas’ (and his) chambers, wondering if Kenna would be there. He hoped so, but he also knew that hope was an empty one, only setting him up for disappointment. He was almost there when he heard muffled screaming that was distinctly a woman’s. 

“Guards, guards, there’s a woman in trouble!” he yelled before going as quickly as he could towards the noise without falling. He rounded a corner to see two men pinning Kenna up against the wall. One of them had his hand clasped tightly over her mouth while the other ran his hand along her body. Her dress was ripped open, exposing her breasts to the air, and her skirt was hiked up. Tears leaked from her eyes as she fought vainly to get away- they were holding her too tightly, crowding her too much for her to do anything. 

“Come on, it’s not as if you’re a virgin. We just want a little fun is all. I’m sure the king won’t mind, now that he’s done with you.” Ayrshire didn’t even allow himself time to become angry. He flung himself at the man that was touching Kenna, punching him across the face so hard his head snapped to the side and blood sprayed from his nose. He fell to his knees immediately, not trying to defend himself. There was nothing he could do- Ayrshire was his king. If he tried anything Ayrshire could have him arrested and hanged. God, how Ayrshire hoped he rose and attacked him. To see him dangling by his neck from a short rope would be very satisfying, in his opinion.

The other backed up, putting his hands up. “We were just having a little fun. We thought-

“You thought I no longer wanted her! You thought she lost my protection, and you thought that made your actions okay. You thought wrong. Kenna will always have my protection, no matter what happens.” Ayrshire was trembling with repressed fury, fury that wanted to come bursting out. He wanted to pound the mans’ face in until he could no longer breathe. He wanted to leave him so broken he was unable to even crawl along the ground. He wanted to squeeze his neck and feel the life seep from his body by his doing. But he couldn’t do any of those things. Kenna, crying softly behind him, needed him then. He went up to her and hugged her close just as the guards showed up. He quickly covered her from their view.

“Arrest them both and throw them into the dankest, rattiest jail cell we have. They assaulted Lady Kenna.”

“King Ayrshire, my father is Earl Sachairi! You cannot lock me up.” the one who had been preventing her from crying out for help protested.

“I’m not. They are. Take him away.”

“My father will hear about this.”

“If he does it will be as you say your last goodbyes before you hang.”

The one with the broken nose had the nerve to look nervous at that. “You must jest, your Grace.”

“I do not. Assaulting a woman of noble birth such as Kenna is punishable by death, and I fully intend to bring the full force of the law down upon you both. Enjoy your cell while you can, gentleman.” Ayrshire gave one last parting jab as the guards led their struggling forms off. He cradled Kenna to him as she sobbed into his chest, wringing his shirt in her hands. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re safe. I have you, nothing is going to happen.”

Keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her, a circle of protection and comfort, he led her off to our room, rubbing her back and murmuring soft assurances to her as they went. When they got to the room he forced her to lie down and tucked her underneath the blanket. “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better.” he told her as he began brushing her hair back comfortingly.

“I-I can’t. What if I see their faces in my dreams?”

“Kenna, listen to me. I’ll stay awake all night- there is nothing that you have to fear. I will keep you safe from anyone who wishes to harm you. Rest in peace knowing I’m here to protect you and I always will be.” he wiped away a tear that trickled its way down her cheek. Rising from the bed, he withdrew the sheathed sword that hung in its place on his wall and went to stand by the door. “Sleep, my sun,” he said, and she did. Ayrshire stayed in that position all night, sword at the ready. If that is what it took to make her feel safe, he would have stood there for an eternity. For that woman he would have done anything. When the sun broke, a new dawn, she awoke and gestured for him to come lay down. 

“I feel safe now, Ayrshire. Come, hold me to you, and let me pretend for one last time that you are mine and mine alone.”

He went and crawled into the bed with her, holding her like to let go would be to let go of his very soul. “It would not be a pretense. I may be getting married, but I am irrevocably yours. I say my vows to you now- until death do us part, I will always love you.” 

She smiled serenely in his arms as he held her close. She imagined, for one moment, that they were married. She had wed him while a crowd of Scottish nobles and foreign dignitaries looked on, cheering their union. It was the night of their wedding and he was holding his beloved wife close as he thought about the future they had and the family they would start, together. For just a moment, that was her reality. She fell back to sleep with the smile still pasted unwaveringly onto her face, the image of her standing at an altar with Ayrshire, in a white wedding dress with a crown adorning her head, burned into her mind.


	7. Conspiracies That Can Save Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. This took me a while to upload. But hey, better late than never! I was just at a part I really didn't like and that didn't interest me (as made evident by how little detail I put in and how much I jumped around) but it kind of had to be done. There was no avoiding it. I promise, even if you don't like this chapter (I mean, I think it's good, just kind of lacking any real substance) the next one will be fantastic. It will have a lot going on that will unquestionably spark your interest. And if you want to find out what I mean and you're now curious, well, too bad ;P You'll have to wait and find out!

“She wasn’t SUPPOSED to have arrived yet.” she said as she threw the letter she had just received to the ground. “That little French bitch is going to ruin my plans. I will not allow Scotland and France to have a union by marriage. I will stop this.”

“He hasn’t married the girl yet, and it’s more than likely that she’ll be run off by his mistress. No Princess is low enough to enter a marriage with a man who, from the start, would treat her as inferior to another and devoid her of any power at court.”

“I don’t care to risk it! Just her being at court endangers everything I have planned! She was not supposed to arrive for months. Damn Queen Mary.”

“Queen Elizabeth, we will fix this, I promise.”

“I know. I have no plans to allow this union to take place. Send gold to our informant and gather my council. I have planning to do.” 

With a bow, Queen Elizabeth’s adviser left. She stood, seething, as she stomped on the letter, effectively crushing it with her foot. Her skin crawled as she thought about the new threat this presented to her rule. If England was lost it would not be in Ayrshire’s rule, or her own. She would not stand by as Scotland gained an ally that could topple her from her throne. She would do anything to prevent that. Anything.

 

“My Grace, if you would allow me to be so bold, I would suggest you release the young Earls.”

“And pray tell, why would I do that?”

“This weakens your rule. You need your nobles, especially devoted Catholic ones such as Earl Sachairi. They strengthen you, especially in these perilous times, where Protestants are causing chaos.”

“I would hardly describe it as chaos.” Ayrshire remarked disdainfully. “Besides, I like to believe I am fair to both Catholics AND Protestants, and they realize it.”

“Really, King Ayrshire, you should consider it.”

“I will not!” he raised his voice as he slammed his hand down on the arm of his throne, causing Lord Padraig to jump. “I will not make this a precedent, where women can be attacked by men without any repercussions.”

“The fact of the matter is that you are going this far because the woman they attacked was Kenna, your Grace, and everyone realizes it.”

“It doesn’t matter what caused me to come to this decision. I will hear no more on the matter.” Ayrshire leaned forward and looked Padraig in the eyes, not backing down. Padraig may have meant well, but he was beginning to become bothersome as far as the king was concerned. “Let them be the example for future violators.”

“Earl Padraig, I must agree with King Ayrshire on this. Your Grace, I think you are being most prudent. By giving these men their just punishment, you are showing your subjects that you believe firmly in justice. It will not alienate your citizens from you; far from it.” Duke Ranulf cut in glibly.

“How can you say that! It will undermine his main source of support, namely other nobles! By killing the very subjects that keep you in power you will weaken yourself, King Ayrshire. I strongly suggest you reconsider your course of action.” Ayrshire dismissed the two bickering lords with a wave of his hand. 

“Guards, fetch Earl Sachairi.” Ayrshire commanded. One of them rushed off to do his bidding. Ayrshire sighed as he relaxed back into his throne, rubbing his temples tiredly. The day had only just started and he was already worn to the bone. It was only a few days after the lords had been arrested, and yet he was already done with the whole affair.

The Earl was presented and walked haughtily down the aisle towards Ayrshire. “Earl Sachairi. I understand you wish to speak to me concerning your son.” Ayrshire commented as he watched Sachairi approach. Sachairi dropped a short, curt bow when he got close enough- certainly, it wasn’t up to the usual standard of how to greet a king. Ayrshire had to admit he had some faint admiration towards the man for not kowtowing to him like some beggar on a street corner. Sachairi was a Scottish man through and through, and had never been one for scraping and begging.

“I would like for my son to be released, if it pleases you.”

“That’s quite an interesting proposition.” Ayrshire said evenly. Earl Sachairi looked on in stoney silence. Ayrshire leaned forward on his throne. “Tell me. Do you believe he deserves to be released?”

The Earl’s jaw dropped at that. He had been prepared for anything, but not a question on what he felt should be done with his son. He quickly recovered and gathered a retort. “I believe you’re letting your emotions rule you, much as you’ve let them rule you this past year. Ever since ‘Lady’ Kenna has been in your life.” 

“Earl Sachairi, when laws are broken, I must uphold their penalties. That is why we have them. If we did not they would be pointless, and I will make it clear that nobody is above the law.”

“What do you think will happen if you murder my son? The nobles will be unsettled. You hurt no one but yourself when you kill lords over a whore like Kenna!” the Earl raised his voice when Ayrshire went to protest.

“You will hold your tongue!”

“Why, I speak nothing if the truth. Her family has disowned her as an embarrassment and a whore, she is looked down upon by the whole court. You would threaten your rule over someone like her?” 

Ayrshire stood up and walked down the steps. “You are dismissed, Earl Sachiairi. Your son will hang, and that is my final word on it. For now, I have other matters to attend to.” 

 

Sachairi, the pompous prat, was correct in one matter. Kenna had no protection in court. She was an outcast, for the most part sneered upon. Ayrshire had done his best to protect her, but it was difficult. It would be impossible now. He knew what the Lords and Ladies of his court thought about her. Their opinion of her lacked even a sembelance of civility. The one thing that could have protected her even better than him were the people who had disowned her- her family. He had already asked them to take her back once, against Kennas’ wishes. They had refused, and he had dropped the matter at Kenna’s request. But now, to ensure Kenna had some respectability and protection, he had to get her family to agree to recognize her again. No matter the cost. He would not back down. Sachairi’s son would hang- Ayrshire just needed insurance first. 

 

He arrived at the Poitiers house in a timely manner and wasted no time in jumping off his horse, handing the reigns off to a nearby attendant. He walked swiftly towards the door as the stewards on the steps rushed to open the door for him, recognizing their king. He swept through them as one rushed ahead to inform his Lord and Lady that the King had graced their house with his presence. All around him Ayrshire could hear little gasps of surprise as the servants saw him, and quickened motions as they were spurred into action. No one had been expecting him, but you could damn well be sure they would rush to get everything perfect now that the King was there. It was practically protocol. As one of the stewards rushed off, the other bowed deeply to Ayrshire. 

“If you will follow me, your Grace, I will show you to the drawing room.” 

“Of course, lead the way.” Ayrshire said loftily as he followed the steward. He was led into a rather grandiose room, the same one he had occupied upon his last visit to the Poitiers estate- the chairs were gilded gold with white satin cushions that had golden, leafy designs stitched throughout. The ceiling was high and had golden webbed columns that led up to a blue and gold designed, picturesque scene, redone over and over again throughout the whole ceiling. There was a giant diamond chandieler hanging down, sending glimmering beams of light throughout the room, alighting on rich tapestries and quality paintings alike. A fireplace was in the corner, but unlit. It was too warm and nice of a day for such things. Ayrshire took a seat on the couch and settled in- it seemed hardly even moments had passed before footsteps were heard on the landing and Lord and Lady Poitiers appeared; a perk of being the King was that you never had to wait long for anything or anybody. They bowed and curtsied to him immediately.

“Your Grace, what brings you to our humble abode?” Kenna’s father, Earl Rhiseart, asked laughably. There was not anything about the Poitiers home that could even closely resemble ‘humble’, except perhaps in the servants quarters. 

“I came to speak to you of Kenna.” the King answered simply as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. Rhiseart’s face grew stoney at that as Kenna’s mother, Lady Irvette, blanched at the mention of her daughters name, blinking rapidly as if to ward off the shock and dispel the very thought of her daughter into the air, as she had tried so many times before. Yes, Kenna, the black sheep of the family- how her relatives wanted to erase her from their family tree and the history books. She was a plight to them as far as they were concerned. 

“What of her?” Rhiseart asked, forcibly keeping up the same polite tone. 

“I want you to take her back.”

“With all due respect, your Grace, that is something I will not do.”

“That is right! She is an embarrassment to this family and our good name.” Irvette, always the stuffy, strict one (it is a wonder she had raised a daughter like Kenna) cut in sharply. 

Ayrshire sat forward in his chair, his eyes glittering with triumph. “You will, because I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.”


	8. The Bargain Struck

“King Ayrshire, I’m sure you’ll forgive my saying so, but what could you possibly give us that we need, or want, for that matter? My wife and I are very wealthy people, we do not want for anything.” Rhiseart pointed out in a manner that was almost an impressive impersonation of a polite comment, but it was a bit too stiff. 

 

“I wouldn’t be so certain,” Ayrshire said as he reclined languidly into the couch, stretching his arms across the back and crossing his ankles in front of him. “There is one thing you’ve always lacked. A title.”

 

Rhiseart scoffed. “What do you mean? We are titled, pretty grandly, I might add.”

 

“I’d hardly call what you have a title. A step above a peasant, no more. As these matters go, I’ve come prepared to bargain, and I will make the price worth your while. Last time I had naught but a bribe and emotional sentiments to give you. I’m more earnest now. I’ve come prepared to offer you a raise in station. You’re an earl now, but you could be so much more.”

 

That caught Rhiseart’s attention. He leaned forward, a greedy look coming over his eyes. His wife looked on with a bored interest, like Ayrshire and him were two serfs talking about vegetables. Ayrshire got the feeling she didn’t think her husband would accept his offer, and that’s where she was wrong. This time he had come there determined; he wouldn’t walk away until they agreed to his demands. One way or the other, they would give in.

 

“You will be my advisor.” Ayrshire finally said, forcing himself back to the matter at hand.

 

Kenna’s parents both gave out a tiny gasp at the words. “But how, when Lord Ranulf already has that distinguished title?” Lady Irvette blustered.

 

“I would, of course, have to let him go. It seemed like an obvious conclusion to come to, considering your husbands merits.” Ayrshire responded as he waved a hand about flippantly, but inside his heart was racing. He needed Ranulf on his side, it was true. It cost him much to anger someone so powerful, but since it provide Kenna with the protection she needed, he had never once reconsidered his plan once he had settled on it.

 

“I’m afraid that I never much cared for that position. It’s much too demanding. But, if there were other benefits that came with it, I suppose I could pick up the burden…” Rhiseart fished for more, as Ayrshire figured he would. Still, it irritated him that the bloody bastard would ask for more when, as far as Ayrshire was concerned, he had given him the equivalent of a chunk of his kingdom.

 

Ayrshire kept his face composed, not letting them see the frustration within him. He leaned forward a bit, tapping his chin thoughtfully and staring into the distance. “Well, I’m afraid the other thing I’m prepared to offer you would not suit you at all, then. The crown is the heaviest burden, after all. Well, as it looks like we simply cannot come to an agreement, I must be going.” Ayrshire commented brusquely as he stood up, taking a step towards the door. 

“Wait just a moment, what are you going on about!” Rhiseart stormed. Ayrshire shot him a warning look, and saw Rhiseart’s wife sitting on the couch, ashen, fanning her face frantically as if her head were filled with lava and she just had to cool down. Her husband was standing on his feet, every inch of him tense with excitement. At the look in Ayrshires’ eyes he pulled himself together. “If… if you wouldn’t mind telling us, your Grace.”

 

Ayrshire came and settled back down, satisfied that he had their full attention and enough on edge that they would not be so foolish as to try to demand more. He tapped the arm of the couch slowly, searching for the right words. “I love Kenna dearly, and when I think of the pain being with me puts her through, I hate myself.” he said that with an impassioned look in his eyes, and Lady Irvette felt a rare moment of happiness; that her daughter had found someone so doting that her smallest pain brought him such suffering it was clear from across a room made her joyful for her daughter. She quickly set aside the sentimental feelings, reminding herself of the tart her daughter had become and of how she had disgraced her family as Ayrshire continued on. “I want to reassure her, but I cannot think of a way to do that. Except for one.” here, Ayrshire crossed the room and sat in between Lady Irvette and Lord Rhiseart, lowering his voice so only they could hear him. 

“I want whatever children I have with Kenna to be next in line for the Scottish throne. You will have a future grandson be King of Scotland. To show you my sincerity, I will draw up and sign a secret contract and make a copy, one of which will be yours to keep.”

 

“Oh good heavens!” cried Lady Irvette as she slumped against the couch weakly, near fainting. Ayrshire only spared her a glance, and her husband ignored her.

“It’s still too much to ask. What if you purposely don’t have a child with her? What if you end up separating from her tomorrow, before a baby is ever conceived?” Lord Rhiseart tsked and shook his head. “I’m afraid I’m going to need more assurances, and as you said- the crown is quite a burden.”

 

“You want bloody assurances? If you do not accept, you will find yourself met with the worst bout of luck any human has ever been able to lay claim to. Your fields will be barren, your serfs will riot. Who knows, you may even wake up one day to your lands burning. I’m afraid you very much want to accept my offer- a kingship offers much protection. That’s very reassuring, is it not?” Ayrshire threatened dangerously, and Rhiseart shook when he realized the man was not bluffing. 

 

“How soon will you have the documents drawn up?” he finally asked to show he was amenable with the terms. 

“I brought them with me, signed and ready. You will come to the castle tomorrow morning at first light and make a VERY public announcement about how you’ve been a fool all along and you welcome your daughter back with open arms.” Ayrshire stood up to go, throwing the contract he had brought with him onto the table. Before he left the room, he shot back a few parting words. “Oh, by the by, I sacked Ranulf before I came here, so your title as advisor is effective immediately. I suggest you come to the castle tomorrow prepared to stay. I can’t have my advisors too far from me, after all.”

 

He left them in that distasteful drawing room with their mouths agape, looking for all the world like a pair of nutcrackers.

 

It had been no simple task, letting Ranulf go, but the contract had been all too easy to put together. Ayrshire hadn’t just drawn them up so that Kenna’s parents would accept her back into their mildly-cool embraces- he had been going to ensure any children Kenna had would secede to the throne, regardless of if they accepted or not. He had just wanted them to think that particular bit was conditional. 

 

He made it back to the castle in record timing, leaping off of his horse before a footman could come to help him down. He tossed the reins to the livery boy who ran up, barking out an order and then taking off towards the castle. He had a hanging to plan, and now that Kenna’s safety was ensured, he could go forward with it. Thinking about watching the men who would have hurt her brought too much pleasure to him, and he couldn’t help but notice what a beautiful day it was.


	9. The Beginning of Freedom

“No, not that one. It hangs like a tent on me. I swear, my mother only bought me that in a rage of fury because she couldn’t think of a worse way to get back at me.” Claude grumbled.

 

The man chuckled good naturedly. “I don’t know, I think you’d be quite becoming in it. It would bring out your… personality.” Claude shot the man a piercing look, only succeeding in making the man laugh harder.

 

“Let’s just get rid of it completely then, shall we?” he said before promptly tossing it into the roaring fire. There were fireplaces scattered throughout the castle to help ward off the cold that was characteristic of such a place. 

 

“See if you can find something shocking. I would love to see just how much I can scandalize Ayrshire.”

 

“The man is much too stoic for that. I think you’d sooner be the brunt of his laughter. Besides, I thought you two were getting along well enough?”

 

“Yes, well…” Claude rustled her skirts, suddenly and uncharacteristically quiet, “I want to see just how honest he was being. Besides, I might as well put on a bit of a show for these Scotty’s, seeing as they were so kind to me with the ball.”

 

As Claude and the man were talking, there was a knock at the door. “Yes?” Claude called out, turning away towards the silver-gilded mirror with diamonds and pearls scattered around the edges, fixing her hair vainly. 

 

The door was opened, and a steward stepped inside with a practiced sort of grace- head up, eyes cast down, back ramrod straight. “King Ayrshire requests an audience.”

 

Claude turned towards her bodyguard, who was still throwing dresses for her viewing onto the bed. “Oh, Ayrshire requests an audience, does he? Well, we mustn’t keep the king waiting. You may send him in.” Claude told the footman loftily, every bit the pampered princess. 

 

The guard began getting the dresses in order and, when finished, strode towards the doorway, taking that as his cue to leave. Ayrshire came in right as he was about to go. “Guard, you haven’t been dismissed yet.” Claude said sternly, a note in her voice. 

 

“It seemed like King Ayrshire wanted privacy, my lady. Forgive me.”

 

“It’s perfectly alright, you may stay, if the Princess so desires.” Ayrshire said evenly, before turning his attention to Claude and bowing deeply. 

 

“My Lady,” he said with a flourish.

 

“What is it you want, Ayrshire?”

 

“It’s not what I want. This visit is concerning you. I was wondering if there was anything you needed. I saw that you enjoyed riding through Scotland before- I was wondering if you wanted to go riding once more. See the rest of the lands that you will very soon own?”

 

“Well, as much as I truly enjoy seeing that fascinating expanse of Scotland grass stretching before me into a sea of more Scotland grass, I’m afraid I’ll be busy doing anything and everything else.” Claude said unaffectedly, but despite the dry sarcasm her words carried her heart was saying something else entirely. She longed to feel as free as she had that day she’d arrived, and Scotland rivaled France in beauty. But it was an entirely different kind of beauty- a wild, fierce, untamable kind. Scotland was a nation on the brink of savagery, and it excited Claude in a way she wouldn’t let Ayrshire see.

 

“I think you’ll want to come, Princess. Trust me.” Ayrshire held out his hand, and Claude only needed a second before she took it. Something in him made her know he was not lying- maybe it was his voice, maybe it was his eyes, maybe it was the way he left himself so receptive to her, or maybe it was something in Claude herself; whatever it was, when she grabbed his hand, she sensed it was the same thing that let her know she had made the right decision.

 

“What precisely are we doing Ayrshire? You’re not whisking me off somewhere to take advantage of me, are you?”

 

“I guess you will find out when we get there.” Ayrshire replied lightly as he guided Claude down the stairs.

 

“Where is there?” Claude asked, a bit peeved. She was used to being in control. 

 

“I told you, I’m showing you more of Scotland!” Ayrshire responded brightly, a happy look on his face at the thought of what was to come. He did hope Claude would enjoy it. He’d grown fond of her since the day she’d stepped off the boat. She was rather like Elssi- free-spirited, passionate, and loving in an unconventional way. She did have a bit of a temper, but Ayrshire had never minded those. Kenna did as well, and it was, oddly enough, one of the endearing qualities about her. It meant Kenna left nothing on reserve, and it was the same for Claude. He’d rather be told what a woman was thinking than have to guess. They were such mysterious creatures. 

 

“Ayrshire!” he heard a voice cry, and he turned to see Jaimie coming towards him, a huge smile lighting up his face. 

 

“Jaimie, how good to see you!” Ayrshire roared out as he clasped his friend to him. “Unfortunately I was just on my way out with the Princess.”

 

“Ah, where to?”

 

“We were going to go on a romp through the fields.”

 

“Really, and will horses be involved in this romp?” Jaimie quipped, never one to miss a joke. 

 

Ayrshire rolled his eyes at his friends antics as Jaimie gave out a good-natured laugh, the one that was so characteristic of him. 

 

“But, being serious, may I come with you? I was actually looking to get in a bit of a ride. I desperately need some air. Your mother is riding me about riding you about…” Jaimie hesitated, stopping himself just in time from saying Kenna as he realized it might not be best to mention Ayrshire’s mistress around Claude so flippantly, “your choices in life.” he finished weakly, and the air suddenly grew awkward as they all caught on to what Jaimie meant. 

 

Claude finally decided to cut through the sudden ensuing silence. “You may tell Queen Mother Mary that the only one who may ride Ayrshire is Kenna. That should put an end to her incessant nagging.”

 

Ayrshire choked as he wondered whether he should be shocked or amused beyond reason. Jaimie settled for amused as he gave out a roaring laugh that seemed to shake the very stones of the castle. “That it should! Tell me, Princess Claude, have you had the displeasure of experiencing that legendary nagging yet? You seem to be speaking from personal experience.”

 

“Well, obviously she has made an effort to avoid the Kenna front, but the woman is such a shady pesk. I feel like the only way to get her off of me would be to throw a few crumbs of food in the opposite direction and run.”

 

“Did you just imply my mother is a rat? Claude, you really are something else. As for you, Jaimie, I’m afraid I must decline your request. I was hoping to show Claude around personally- it seems only fitting we should take time to know each other, and I find that to be much more enjoyable when I don’t have nosey lords, attentive servants, and pesky mother's breathing down my neck. Meet us at the Four Leaves in, say, three hours.”

 

Jaimie stood rooted where he was as Ayrshire ushered Claude out of the castle, utterly astounded. “Four Leaves, but Ayrshire…”

 

“No time to talk, we must go, see you soon, Jaimie!” Ayrshire said hurriedly, and he whisked Claude out of the castle without another word. They broke out into the sunlight and Ayrshire started striding across the cropped green grass of the castle's front lawn, towards the stables in the distance.

 

“Come, Claude, and you may pick your horse.”

 

Claude hurried after him, wondering what that exchange had been about. “What is the Four Leaves?” she asked breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with Ayrshire. Seeing her struggle, he slowed his pace for her. 

 

“It is a nice little inn with delicious food. Jaimie and I go there often to escape palace life. It is a quaint place- I thought you may like it.” 

 

Claude’s lip curled at the very thought, and she was suddenly less enthusiastic about going with Ayrshire. “I’ve never been the type for quaint settings, thanks.”

 

“Just trust me, would you?”

 

“See, when you use words like ‘quaint’ and ‘you’ll like it’ in the same sentence, you lose any claim you previously had to my trust.”

 

“Enough of this!” Ayrshire boomed in mock anger, swiping Claude off of her feet and running with her across the lawn. She shrieked and clung to him, and workers in the distance and back at the castle stopped what they were doing to stare intently at them. She got lost in the moment, wondering what had inspired such a thing from him. Never had anyone acted as brashly as her. What she didn’t know is that he had only done it so that she wouldn’t try to go back to the castle. 

 

They arrived to at the stables, Claude a bit more rumpled than when she had first started and Ayrshire a little more breathless than expected, but both extraordinarily happy. A stableboy rushed to greet them. 

 

“Your Grace, Princess! How may I be of service?” he asked with a sweeping bow. 

 

“The Princess and I are going for a little ride. She’ll be choosing her own horse, and I’ll be taking Gaey. You needn’t help me, but when Claude chooses hers, have it readied for her.” Ayrshire commanded, before going soft. “Tell me, Hotch, how is your mother?”

 

“She’s doing much better, your Grace, and asked me to extend her most earnest gratitude for the extra blankets.” 

 

“It was nothing at all. Please tell her that I am glad she is faring better.” Ayrshire said before walking off with Claude, ready to tell her all about the horses. 

 

“What was that?” she asked curiously as they walked towards the first horse, a dun by the name of Sarii. 

 

“What?” Ayrshire responded, puzzled by the query, as he stroked the horse's muzzle affectionately.

 

“You knew his name, and that his mother wasn’t doing well. Not only that, but you sent things along so she might feel better? You are a curious ruler. I’ve never met one who shows as much caring as you just did.”

 

“I take a vested interest in all of my subjects.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, firstly…” they came up next to a gray rocky mountain horse, and Claude took only one look before adamantly shaking her head, “because I care about my subjects, as any ruler should. They are the foundation upon which this country is built, and they above anyone else give everything for this country. Secondly, Scotland is a country divided. If I ever hope to reunite it I have to show the Scottish that I am a king ready to stand by their side. At every turn I must show that I will fairly represent them, and that while I may have titles to my kingship, such as the Catholic King, above all things I am a Scottish King.”

 

“Would you put the same passion into protecting France and its people, should the need arise, I wonder.”

 

Ayrshire turned towards Claude and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him, needing her to understand. “I do not care about my people simply because they hail from the country I rule. You look at Hotch over there and you see a simple stableboy. I see a person, an honorable person. I have taken time to know his story and he is remarkable. His mother gave birth to five children, only two of which survived- him, and his younger brother, Royven. During the days he works here, but at night he works the farm, where he toils and sweats until he finally crawls into his bed, exhausted, when it finally gets too dark to continue on. He does all of that so that his brother may have the best life possible without his sickly mother having to fret about it and work herself to exhaustion, which would not help her frail constitution. You see, Claude, I have the same disposition towards everyone around me, because until the individual himself or herself proves otherwise, they are simply another person and deserve my respect and help. Does that answer your query?” Claude turned away and was quiet as she walked along, not quite sure of what to say.

 

They had reached the last row and she looked in to see Gaey. “That one is perfect.” she breathed, reaching out to stroke Gaey’s nose tenderly. 

 

“She is also mine, and I’m afraid I won’t give her up.” Gaey was the one thing in Ayrshire’s life outside of Kenna he was purely selfish over. 

 

“I guess I’ll go back down the selection then.” Claude turned and started making her way drearily back along the row of horses, not having any high hopes, when she heard loud whinnies and shouts coming from the front of the stable. She rushed there, and was met with the image of a beautiful gray pinto jumping excitedly around, as stablehands rushed to control it. “That one. Ayrshire, I want to ride that one!” she told him demandingly. 

 

“That’s Rjiol, quite an exciting horse to ride, but I must ask you one question.”

 

“Yes?” Claude said, unable to take her eyes off of the stallion. 

 

“Are you mad? That horse will buck you as soon as you’d get a seat.” Ayrshire pressed immediately, no trace of humor in his voice.

 

“That’s the one I want.” Claude insisted stubbornly. 

 

“Fine, but when you get thrown and hit your head on a rock, just remember it’s on you.”

 

“You’re really going to let me ride him?” Claude asked, eyes wide. She hadn’t expected him to relent. 

 

“I meant what I told you before- I have no desire to control you.”

 

“I’ll have the stableboy saddle this one, then.”

 

Ayrshire went and prepared Gaey as Hotch worked on getting Rjiol saddled and Claude atop him. When that complicated task, which involved much restraint of Rjiol and near falls on the part of the princess, who was only saved by the fast reactions of Hotch, was finally complete, Ayrshire and Claude rode off into the light of the golden sun, ready for whatever adventures came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too cheesy or anything, I just really want them to have a true romance. As always, if you guys have any comments, thoughts, or suggestions, feel free to share them, good or bad! ^.^ I can take it.


End file.
